


Tension

by Yamx



Category: White Collar
Genre: Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's been irritable and short-tempered lately. Neal finally finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Set in early season 4. Written for Lionessvalenti as a 2012 stocking stuffer. Happy 2013!

"Where the _hell_ is Neal?" Peter yelled, loud enough to make everyone in the bullpen look up to his office. 

"He stepped out for lunch, boss," Diana said. "You told him he could." 

"Well, why's he taking so long?" Peter tapped his watch impatiently.

"Peter—" Jones sounded concerned. "He's been gone fifteen minutes. What's up?"

Peter rubbed his eyes and sighed. He knew he was being an ass. But ever since Cape Verde, he felt on needles and pins every time Neal left his side. "It's nothing. Hand me that file."

***

Peter didn't take the turn towards June's that night. 

Neal looked at him. "Again?"

"I just thought you'd like to spend the night at our place."

"Peter, it's the third night this week. What will the Marshals think?"

"That I'm keeping an extra-close eye on my felon, proven flight-risk CI," Peter snapped, keeping his eyes on the road.

He heard the sharp intake of breath next to him and almost apologized, but dammit, was it so wrong to just want Neal with him? "We can drop by June's tomorrow morning so you can change," he said instead. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neal nod, lean back against the headrest, and close his eyes.

***

"Hi, hon!" El stood on tiptoes to kiss her husband. "And Neal! Good to see you—again."

Neal smiled wryly as he hugged El. "Sorry if I'm intruding. Peter didn't give me much choice."

He saw a look pass between her and Peter, and then El took Neal's hands and sighed. "I think Peter owes you an explanation."

***

"You're _what_?" Neal had made a career of hiding his true feelings, but Peter's announcement made him fail completely. 

Peter shuffled his feet. "In love with you." He took El's hand. "We both are." Neal saw him swallow uncomfortably. "I didn't even know it myself until I was sitting in your commutation hearing and Diana told me you ran. And then I felt like a dog, came home to confess to El, and—"

"I congratulated him for finally noticing," she said with a laugh. "But then he told me you were gone and..." She reached out and put her free hand on Neal's knee. "Neal, I just wanted to die."

A sharp pang of guilt and confusion tore through Neal. He stared at their entwined hands. "What happens now?"

"Up to you!" Peter said. "Completely and utterly up to you." He let go of El's hand and stood to pace. "I swear to you, whatever choice you make will not endanger the deal you have. And even if we try and it doesn't work out and we break each other's heart, I'll make sure you get transferred to someone else who'll treat you right. Here in New York."

He rubbed his neck. "Or maybe you want me to get you transferred right now? I can do that. I'm sure Jones or Diana would—or maybe Hughes—and we can still work together, and I swear it won't be awkward—well, probably at first, but—hell, you know me, Neal, I'm nothing if not stubborn, I can power through, and—"

"Hon!" El said, her warm brown eyes never leaving Neal's. "Why don't you give him a chance to say yes or no before you start planning our break up?" 

Peter's mouth snapped shut. "Right. Right. I just—just give the answer you want to give, Neal. Not the one you think we want to hear."

El nodded. "No matter how careful we are, this would be risky, and you'd be the one carrying the biggest part of the risk." 

Neal sat very still for a moment, imagining it. Imagining waking up in the morning in Peter and El's bed, having breakfast together, maybe seeing if three could squeeze into the shower... Oh god, he wanted that. Wanted to belong, to love and be loved, to be held in Peter's arms and feel El's kisses. 

They'd have to be careful while he still wore the anklet. The Marshals would eventually get suspicious. But then, his bed at June's was the same size as the Burkes'.

He looked up and smiled. "I've never been known for my skills at risk avoidance."

The End


End file.
